cj_and_lottiefandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Pagan Min
Uncle Pagan Min, a long lost relative to Cj and Lottie. He is commonly found in the Ignuis Puteus Mountains and is known to be a considerable height. Some say "Origins Act 5" that he is seven feet tall and is extremely fashionable often with a pink jacket and blonde fringe. He is an uncle to Cj and Lottie and on one account they decide to meet him and are summoned to his Palace, they travel a long journey to meet him and voyage over cold plains. Uncle Pagan Min is found to have a empire in the Ignuis Puteus Mountains and is often thought to have corrupt the economy of the area. It is said he turned on his people and a subsequent resistance was formed causing a twenty year war in the region. He is often known to be evil, yet Cj and Lottie encounter little emotion of this kind during their stay in the Palace. Upon meeting Pagan Min, Cj and Lottie are both stunned at his exceptionally tall height. With little to say, Cj states "All Hail Pagan Min, May his light shine upon us all", with this Pagan Min doesn't reply. Tension builds further upon the two... Uncle Pagan Min's fashion trends are very popular in urban areas such as Woodsplant city, to the extent that there is even a desginer brand labelled for the clothes style which are known as "Pagan Modum". These are usually coloured suits and come in sizes XXL to XXXL. At seasonal occasions, Cj and Lottie send off cards to distant relatives and friends such as Pagan Min. The response from him is always the same, with the text "Gonna tear shit up" written in the blood of a hundred rebel soldiers. Cj and Lottie favour his card of all the cards replyed, mainly due to the style and innovative design. It is never clear if Pagan Min does show any love towards his cousins, but Cj and Lottie both agree that Pagan Min shows a keenness to learn about their life experiences which is often told over a brew of tea with milk from the southern lands. Micro Comics Cj and Lottie visited Uncle Pagan Min on a number of occasions, the first being when both siblings were informed that they had an uncle whilst soughting through a number of letters of Martha's. Around this time however, Cj and Lottie recieved a mysterious letter whose address was not specified. The letter read out the following: "Change is good, embrace it. Your king is alive. Rejoice. All hail Pagan Min, may his light shine upon us all. The light shines west, far from your homeland, but by the same blood we shall find one another."''' At first, both Cj nor Lottie could figure what the letter was intending, but in time they began to realise that somewhere in the west lands was an empire of Pagan Min's. Following this the two decided to go on a voyage to discover the world they truly lived in, and during their adventure they would reach the palace of their uncle. This is ultimately the cause of "Cj and Lottie Origins", where they discover the Lords of the Elements and the legendary Chattian. Later Life and Death Pagan Min was unexpectedly killed after a sea gull - or Gully - flew into him at crazy speeds. The sea gull was arrested shortly after the incident and Pagan Min was taken to a local hospital where he was announced dead. A ceremony for the life of Pagan's work was then held. The resting place of Uncle Pagan Min was in the Igneus Puteus Mountains, the same place where his body mysteriously disappeared.